Heart Eyes Howell
by Ravingalexis
Summary: It has been brought to Phil's attention that the way Dan looks at him isn't they way friends normally look at each other, and he decides to do something about it. *Rated M for smut*


Hey guys! Happy Saturday afternoon :D I hope your weekends are all going well, I'm leaving for a party soon but before I go I wanted to post some smut that I wrote. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

#

"Heart eyes Howell" had been trending all over the internet the entire night. Dan had been trying to ignore Tumblr for that reason, it embarrassed him that he was so in love with his best friend that he couldn't help looking at him the way he did in their videos. And it would have been okay, except he was trying to hide his feelings from Phil.

That night over Younow, a fan had decided to address the trending topic of Dan's "heart eyes" though, to his dismay. Phil simply ignored it for the time being.

They were sitting beside each other since Dan missed his last live show and he was making up for it by being in Phil's. They were giggling and telling their audience of ten thousand people about their recent work with Bbc Radio One, and Phil smiled the way he always did when he was content, a soft one that made Dan's heart melt.

And just as quickly it grew, a blinding sight as Phil said confidently "I'm proud of us." He gave Dan a side glance before looking back at his screen. "You all have to wait to watch any of the videos though."

Dan felt if he didn't say something his heart might stop beating any moment.

"Only two more days though, right?"

"Right."

He thought Phil could tell his effect on him, that even though he was sitting down Phil still made his knees weak and his breath catch in his throat. But Dan was panicking, and it reflected enough on his face to prompt Phil to place a hand on his knee, rubbing it gently.

The only problem with that, was Dan's hand was already on his knee.

He and Phil were now holding hands more or less, for the first time, over live stream. In front of a number of people that had only just risen to twelve thousand.

It was rather brief, if both were being honest, and the topics of conversation switched abruptly but didn't stick. The entire website crashed moments later.

Phil let out a half whine of confusion but eventually gave up and tweeted that he would try again the next day. And then he turned to Dan.

"How does it feel to be trending all over the internet for something that wasn't intentional?"

Dan was surprised Phil seemed to understand so easily, but felt his hands get slightly sweaty as he asked what the other was talking about.

"Dan, stop pretending like you don't know what I'm talking about."

His natural reaction would have been to nervously laugh it off and ignore the situation completely. The way Phil was staring at him though kept him rooted in place and he swallowed, slumping slightly.

"It doesn't feel any different." He conceded with a wavering voice.

"Really? Even though everyone knows how you feel?"

Phil shouldn't have called him out on it. It was rude. He hoped by doing so, however, the younger would finally admit to him the truth.

And if he did that, Phil wouldn't hesitate a second to take the opportunity and kiss him senseless.

Except knowing Dan, he wouldn't do it. Phil had to be the confident one.

He didn't even wait for Dan to reply, moving closer to him and staring at the curly mess of hair on his head that was dangling into his eyes as he stared back.

"I know how you feel about me."

His entire face flushed and Phil fought the urge to giggle, instead smiling tightly and moving to sit in Dan's lap.

His eyes widened so much, he looked so innocent and confused. Smirking innocently, Phil leaned down for a warm hug in an attempt to calm him.

"Are you okay with that?" he nearly whispered. Dan's heart beat was wild in his chest but his shoulders were less tense and he even wrapped his arms around Phil's back for a few moments. The couple pats Phil gave him on the shoulder before withdrawing felt incredible.

Dan shifted beneath him and Phil brought his gaze to his, just now realizing he may have crossed a line.

He certainly looked uncomfortable beneath him.

And Phil couldn't figure out why. It worried him quite a bit, until he felt the pulsing against his thigh that gave him the answer he needed.

Dan smiled awkwardly and shrugged, looking as if he were going to apologize. Phil almost laughed right on the spot.

He shook his head instead and bit his lip, leaning down once more to press his lips to Dan's in the sweetest of seconds that was their first kiss.

It was shy and clumsy on Dan's part, and Phil was more gentle with it but pulled away to see the spark in Dan's eyes, motivating him to lean back down to place his lips on his neck. He was careful as his roommate was sensitive there, but made sure to get into it too until Dan was squirming beneath him.

His hands found their way down to Phil's bum rather quickly, and he squeezed them without even thinking. Dan's touch on him felt hot, he couldn't help but reciprocate by feeling all over his chest. After a moment Dan pushed him away, however.

"Shirt off, Lester." The smirk that danced across his lips put Phil in a daze as he did what he was told. Everything Dan did was so bloody attractive.

It came off swiftly and easily, and Dan smiled at the sight. "Practice much?" he asked. His laughter was almost as beautiful as his eyes in that moment.

A thought occurred to Phil in that moment. Now that he was paying more attention, he realized Dan was giving him his "heart eyes Howell" look willingly, and he wasn't trying to hide it. Phil hoped he'd get to see Dan look at him every day like that for the rest of his life, because it kind of turned him on if he was being honest.

He wanted to ride this out though. If he thought about it too much, he would be done too quickly, and teasing Dan was too much fun to pass up.

"If I have to take mine off then so do you." Phil said. He was trying to sound husky, lowering his voice on purpose but Dan cracked up, pushing him playfully and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"God- Phil, never do that voice again."

His smile was still as radiant as ever.

"You know you loved it." That time he winked and Dan bit his lip. He thought about nodding, but instead sat up a little more and attempted to pull his own shirt off his body.

"Bloody hell," he huffed, a happy tone nonetheless. "Phil, you're so heavy. Do you have to be on top of me?"

"Wait," Phil was going to have fun with this. "So you don't want to bottom?"

"Shut up!"

Dan leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms as best he could in his current position. Downstairs his member was just as excited as before, but like Phil, he was simply enjoying the time they spent together and their foreplay, perhaps a little too much.

"If you want my shirt off you'll have to do it."

Phil moved off Dan so he was standing and knelt on the floor instead, hovering over the lower half of his roommate's body. "How about I take your pants off instead?" he asked, hands rubbing Dan's thighs.

"My God you're such a tease."

Phil laughed along with him and leaned back up to press a second kiss to Dan's lips before he began trailing kisses down his stomach, shirt still on. As expected, Dan was complaining almost immediately.

"Don't you think it'd be better with my shirt off too?"

Phil's hands were already beneath his shirt anyway, so it might as well just come off. Still, he shrugged with a lopsided smile. "Too lazy."

Sighing loudly, Dan pulled at Phil's hair and begged him to get back on his lap. While Phil thought him impatient, he complied and began slowly moving his body just right so he was humping him, with each movement his own cock pressing harder into Dan's thigh.

Dan threw his head back and let out a quiet, strangled sigh and string of curse words, Phil's name among them, who thought the sound was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. Eventually he pressed his whole body into Dan, lying on top of him with quicker, more frequent movements. His body tingled all over from the sensation.

Dan's fingers went from slowly running through Phil's hair to pulling and tugging at it to moving down his back to feel his butt again. The fabric of their pants was starting to get in the way of their activities, though, so when Dan brushed his fingertips along the bulge of Phil's jeans he pulled away again.

He wasn't going to attempt to take off his pants while on top of Dan so climbed off him and gave him a chance to get undressed as well. The cool air hit both their bodies simultaneously and while Phil thought it perfect how it caused the hairs on Dan's skin to stick up, Dan wanted to hold Phil close and make him warm again. With any luck when they were done with this they'd both be very very hot.

And then Dan was walking towards Phil despite his pants still pooling around his ankles. When Dan leaned into him for a kiss, his hands immediately on his chest, Phil almost toppled over and gave a high pitched yelp.

Dan laughed, holding his hand out for Phil to take while he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside. Both their clothes laid scattered around the room.

Their eyes were on each other though as they reunited, another kiss turning from slow to sloppy and then they broke apart simply to hug for a moment.

But then Phil got mischievous and took Dan in his hand.

With no objections Phil began to pump it, moving them both to the nearest wall as he did so. Dan's back hit it with a small thud and Phil smirked, his motions faster and with added kisses to his whole body. Dan's head spun with how skilled Phil was at jacking someone off.

Phil stepped back in due time and dropped to his knees, one hand on his own cock and his mouth dangerously close to Dan's penis. Suddenly the younger stopped him with a broken call of his name.

"I want to suck you." Never before had he thought he'd ever say those five words to his best friend, but he could see as he said it an idea crossed Phil's mind, and it appeared they would be facing each other doing "69" in due time.

They opted for the floor as the couch was already broken and Dan lowered himself on it rather excitedly, pulling Phil down with him and meaning to crash their lips together, but their noses hit and Phil whined in pain softly, chuckling and poking Dan's nose. The other grinned back sheepishly.

Phil loved seeing Dan blush, kissed his entire face and head before covering every other part on his top half. Sometimes they were dry pecks, other times he lingered and nibbled or sucked, and by the time he was ready to get in position Dan supported love bites in all the right places.

Phil was now presented with Dan's cock as he laid on his side, his own throbbing in front of Dan's mouth. It was almost like they were waiting for each other to begin, and Phil was about to, when he heard Dan mumble "God, 69 is so weird."

"But you love it." Phil said back, his voice now gruff and causing Dan's heart to skip a beat. He could feel the arousal in the pit of his stomach stirring to life more than it ever had before.

He tried leaning in and taking Phil in his mouth on his own while feeling the pleasure of Phil's mouth around him but with such a weird position it was difficult. He slapped Phil's bottom to get his attention, saying to him "just let me suck you," and patting his stomach for Phil to get on top of him.

When he did so Dan was about to take Phil in his mouth but heard him say otherwise and laid back. Eventually he felt pleased once Phil finally began thrusting into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat.

Dan let out a choked moan and Phil sped up, skin hitting skin and both members pulsing like crazy.

Phil withdrew before they'd gotten too far and gave Dan's bottom lip a fleeting kiss with one final lick before lying back and rolling his head to look at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Dan was still frazzled, wanting nothing more than to feel Phil inside him and hear his voice. The elder shrugged, eyes dropping down to Dan's lips.

Dan, who was now beside him, initiated their next kiss, hungry and hot with tongue and biting and moans.

While they did this Phil worked on fingering his friend as best he could. The man wasn't too tight so it wasn't that hard, and took less time than it did to get them undressed.

Phil struggled with wanting to go slow still and wanting to ravish the person he loved. So he kept kissing Dan, kept pulling away and diving back in, until Dan was most frustrated with him, rolling over and pinning him down.

"Phil Lester, stop the crap and fuck me already or you can bottom." he growled.

Phil swallowed and looked up at Dan's face, which was now centimeters from his own. "Have you got the lube?" he asked.

Dan sighed and Phil could hear him mumbling that they should have already thought about that but watched as he was walking away, almost as if strutting for him. What a sight it was.

When Dan came back he was calling to Phil. "Catch catch catch!" and the bottle went flying through the air. Phil caught it just barely and fumbled around with it for a moment, his heart racing.

"You scared me, Dan!"

"Good!" He yelled in response, a large smile on his face so his dimples were showing more than usual.

"Someone's excited." Phil said, still lying on the ground but supporting himself up on one of his elbows as he applied the lube to himself, forgetting completely to wear a condom but trusting himself to know it was completely safe.

"Fuck yeah you bet I am. This foreplay has gone on for years, Phil. I was born ready." Both boys burst into laughter and Dan dropped back down to the floor, giving Phil another kiss, this one slightly more loving and sensual. "I don't want our first time to be on the floor, though." he said, cringing as he looked at the slightly dirty surface.

"Do I have permission to fuck you against the wall then?" Phil asked, leaning back on both hands and prepared to give Dan everything he ever wanted.

Dan bit his lip. He was in love with his best friend, he wanted to _make love_ to him on their first time, but his mind was so clouded all he wanted was a good fuck. He could figure everything else out later.

So he nodded and helped Phil up, and they were back to kissing passionately and throbbing against one another. Phil grabbed his shoulders in the middle of all this to spin him around, pulled his cheeks apart slightly, and positioned himself right at Dan's rim.

Instead of just going for it he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Dan's shoulder blade.

"You want me to fuck you, baby?" he cooed naughtily.

"Fucking HELL Phil, just get on with it." Dan said back, his head tilted up and mouth opened slightly to accompany his jagged breathing.

"Okay, Dan."

And once Phil was inside him, Dan sucked in a breath. They waited for a moment, and then Phil started thrusting, the sound of his thighs smacking Dan's butt filling their apartment. They managed to ride it out for quite a while after this, Phil repeatedly hitting Dan's sweet spot over and over until he was almost clawing the wall in front of him.

Phil had a tight grip on his waist but drug his nails down Dan's back leaving scratches and red marks that made him call out his name. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had, and they were probably slightly too loud, but Dan was loving it and kept pressing for more.

Eventually both of them were completely spent on the lower level and Phil pulled out slowly, kissing Dan's back gently and rubbing his hands carefully over the scratches he'd given his perfect skin.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." he said quietly once Dan had turned back around. His ass was already slightly sore but he smiled brightly still, and brought a hand to Phil's cheek and rubbed a little underneath his eye.

"Phil, it was wonderful. Stop worrying you twat. I loved it."

When they pulled away it was time to scavenge for their clothes. They would take a shower, but they now had ten minutes to make it to the studio for the next exclusive they were going to shoot.

Dan just hoped his hair didn't look too bad on camera.


End file.
